


Define Dancing

by Smutcutter



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutcutter/pseuds/Smutcutter
Summary: Hakyeon knew Ravi was trouble from the beginning.** TOTAL FICTION *** I OWN NOTHING ***





	Define Dancing

Define Dancing

Hakyeon was shorter than Ravi. It was only an inch but sometimes it felt like the other boy would tower over him. Ravi had a way of laughing when he wanted to be particularly cruel to Hakyeon. He would lift off his heels slightly and lean towards Hakyeon, eyes matched. It was a trick Hakyeon had taught Ravi years ago.

Hakyeon spotted Ravi the minute the young rapper walked into the dorms six years ago. New recruits were being ushered in and shown rooms looking slightly nervous and scared but not Ravi. Leo and Hakyeon sipped their tea and watched the parade like they did every time the well was replenished. Leo had been in the company’s dorms, hoping for a spot, for as long as Hakyeon and they had become good friends. Each time new recruits were added to their numbers, many of the old guard sat and regarded each one while pretending not to watch. Ravi had no slow in his step and all but prowled into the room hunting for prey. His eyes landed on Hakyeon and the boy pressed himself closer to Leo and shivered. Even Leo averted his eyes and stared into his tea pressing back to his friend for strength. 

These were the thoughts racing through Hakyeon’s mind as his back was pressed to Ravi’s for the fan service part of the dance in “Shangri-la”. The choreographer always liked them together. As Hakyeon was against Ravi, he felt the boy’s breathing and inhaled his scent; aftershave and sweat. Hakyeon shivered and let his mind relive the past. 

It was a few months before their debut and each member was doing his best to meld with the group as well as make their mark. Several times, Hakyeon would catch Ravi watching him from the door of the dance studio as he practiced. Ravi was good but he could see Hakyeon was better. During a rough self-induced practice, Ravi grabbed a towel and bottle of water and walked into the room.

“You do that really well.” He said, his voice deep and his smile flashing.

Hakyeon smiled back and accepted the items with a slight bow. “Thanks.” When he toweled the back of his neck, a slight golden hue came off with his sweat. He checked his hair dye job in the mirror then spotted Ravi still standing there, hands in his pockets. 

“Something else on your mind?” He asked, smiling and sipping the water. 

“Actually, yes. I am a good dancer, but I can do better.” He said and walked to the mirrored wall, placing his back on it and facing Hakyeon. “Besides, when we start doing the talk shows, maybe we have a special dance ready? Something to show off?” He said, his smile slightly evil.

Hakyeon laughed softly. “We are a team, brothers. I will help you but we shouldn’t show off.” He said and sipped his water too fast, a few drops running down his chin. Ravi stepped up quickly and lifted a finger to wipe the drops away then slid his finger into his own mouth, his eyes locked with Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon’s mouth hung open. 

“It will be fun.” Ravi purred. “You like fun, yea?” Hakyeon swallowed hard then nodded.

“Okay.” He said, softly and finally remembered to blink.

They began to practice when they could; late nights and early mornings and the odd free afternoon. Ravi was a fast learner and they soon had a lively routine set up to a popular American song. Hakyeon liked being around Ravi. He had an easy smile and a bright attitude that lit up a room. He was also silly and added a butt shake at the end of the dance that always made Hakyeon laugh. He also never forgot watching Ravi’s finger go into his mouth. He was not against flirting but they were in a group. Hakyeon heard of other group’s members that sometimes mingled. He knew that was not for him. His mingling would be on his own time and not with anyone in the company. 

After one late practice, they made their way to the dorm, shutting off lights as they went. In the elevator, they leaned against opposite walls, sweaty and catching their breath.

“It looks good. I’m happy with it.” Hakyeon said smiling. 

“Yea and its fun!” Ravi said with a small laugh, then he reached over and pushed the stop button on the elevator. The box jolted to a halt. Hakyeon went pale. 

“Ravi.. what are you doing?” He said, panic starting to rise. Ravi pushed off the wall and took two steps towards the other boy. Hakyeon’s eyes were wide and his heart pounded. 

“I like fun, Hakyeon. Do you?” He asked, his voice a low growl. Before the boy could answer, Ravi had his hands on the wall on either side of Hakyeon and he pressed close to kiss him deeply. Hakyeon heard himself moan and his hands instantly slid up Ravi’s sides. His entire body came alive as Ravi slid their bodies together and deepened the kiss. He had lost the very short battle in his mind that was telling him to stop.

A while later, the doors slid open to their floor. Hakyeon was still putting himself together. Ravi reached up and pulled a red bandana off the security camera that would have caught them. Once in the dorm room, Hakyeon gave Ravi a small smile before heading to his own room for the night. It would not be their last time in the elevator together.

Hakyeon dropped his fan for the third time during the practice and he sighed heavily. The choreographer called for a ten minute break and Hakyeon slumped to the floor, his back against the mirror. Leo handed him a bottle of water and Hakyeon murmured his thanks. Leo crouched and looked into his friend’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asked, softly.

Hakyeon nodded and glanced at Ravi across the room, stretching, his hands flat on the floor as he bent in half.

Those hands.

The song was Hyde and the choreographer had paired them up by height for the dance. Ravi and Hakyeon were partnered, as usual. The dance was powerful and going to be a breakout for them. They all knew it and often practiced long into the night. 

Hakyeon was finding times to practice alone as he wanted the dance to be perfect. The music was loud and the door was silent when it opened but Hakyeon felt the air pressure change in the room. He lifted his eyes to the mirror and Ravi’s reflection smiled.

“Hey.” He said and stepped into the room. “Can I join you?” He said and stepped behind Hakyeon. 

“Sure.” Hakyeon nodded and restarted the song. 

They went through the moves, sneakers squeaking on the polished wood floor. When it came time for Ravi to step behind Hakyeon and rake his hands across Hakyeon’s chest, Ravi pinned them together instead and nibbled Hakyeon’s neck. The boy shivered and looked at Ravi in the mirror. 

“I left something in my room. Take the elevator with me?” Ravi asked, his voice a low growl in Hakyeon’s ear. They only had ‘elevator time’ when they were rehearsing for a comeback.

The next one was Voodoo. The dance incorporated a large faux pin with the head of a skull that would pierce them during the dance as if they were voodoo dolls. The baton was passed, literally. In one part of the dance, the pin was ripped from Hakyeon’s hand by Ravi, then removed from Ravi’s hands by Leo. A new target for Ravi had been acquired.

In Eternity, Ravi’s control over Leo was demonstrated where in part of the dance, as Ravi lowers his hand over Leo’s head, the boy slides to the floor under Ravi’s command. In Error, it was now Leo that stood behind Ravi in his solo with his arms around the other boy. What were the odds that during Leo’s solo in that dance, Ravi and Hakyeon were the ones to step in and supposed to stop his forward movement. Their hands met every time, Ravi rarely met Hakyeon’s eyes and always wrapped his arm more around Leo than was needed. In Love Equation when Ravi had to pull Hongbin back through the group in the dance, it was Hakyeon that made sure the end of the dance was himself with Leo. He didn’t like Ravi’s hands on Hongbin. He didn’t trust those hands.

Then, Ravi and Leo had their own sub-unit debut as a duo. Many nights they would be off together practicing; either the dance or the song. Hakyeon would watch them leave the dorm and head to the dance space. They had moved from smaller quarters to this new building. The dance space was larger and not cluttered and even the elevator was larger.

Hakyeon was curled up on the couch reading a book. His tea was going cold and the hour was late and he was absorbed by the book’s plot. The rooms had gone dark but for the one light by the couch.

Softly, the door opened and he heard Leo’s laugh. Not a laugh, a giggle. Leo never giggled. Leo had been harsh and quick to anger for years and now a giggle? Behind him was Ravi, smiling, stuffing a red bandana in his pocket. As they separated to their different rooms, Hakyeon watched Ravi’s hand slide over Leo’s back to his butt softly with that devil smile. Hakyeon went cold. Guess it was someone else’s ‘elevator’ time. 

Hakyeon figured he had outlived his usefulness to Ravi and that stung. He wasn’t accustomed to being used but it was clear that was what had happened in the past. Beyond their alone time, they had talked as friends in that dance room. But, that had waned as well.

Now, whenever he saw Ravi being friendly to another group member, he wondered. Also, if Ravi ever got too close to the youngest member, Hakyeon stepped in bodily to push them apart. This often angered Ravi and they would fight, loudly. Hakyeon tried to laugh off the fights but he saw the anger in Ravi’s eyes and it stung deeply. Ravi had taken huge steps back when he started writing his own music. Many times when Hakyeon would leave a small cluster of people, he would hear Ravi’s deep voice followed by small laughs from the group. That pain never went away. He never confronted Ravi to ask what had been said.

The hour was late and it was just Hakyeon and Ravi in the dance space, fans in hand. The video was going to be shot in two days and they needed to rehearse. They had to step just right as to lay their heads on each other’s shoulders and not knock their skulls. This had happened a few times in the beginning. The music started and they went through the steps then ended up back to back. 

The music faded out and they had not moved from their spot to complete the dance. Hakyeon shook inside as he felt Ravi pressed to him. Neither of them moved for a long time. Hakyeon didn’t know he was crying until the drops from his own eyes hit the floor. 

“Shhh… don’t.” Ravi whispered. Slowly, they slid to the floor, backs still pressed to one another. Hakyeon’s fan clattered to the floor and he hung his head. Ravi swallowed hard.

“What did I do wrong?” Hakyeon finally said, his voice soft but breaking. “Why… “ His words were lost as he pressed his hands to the floor. He tried to lean forward but Ravi stayed close. Slowly, Ravi’s hand reached out and clasped Hakyeon’s. Hakyeon’s sob echoed in the room as he clutched the boy’s fingers.

“It..it’s .. not you. Not your fault.” Ravi’s deep whisper came with a shudder.

“I never asked for love or… relationship. Just.. when will we just be friends again?” Hakyeon asked softly, still shaking. 

Ravi took a deep breath. “We are.” He said unconvincingly. 

“What about Leo?” Hakyeon asked without malice.

A silence followed that filled the space to capacity. Hakyeon truly could not breathe.

“He seems.. happier now.. at least.” Ravi said, trying to make a joke. “That’s something.” He muttered when he realized Hakyeon wasn’t laughing.

Hakyeon sniffed and wiped his eyes. “There was no need to just… stop talking to me. It was cruel.”

Ravi nodded slowly. “I know. I am sorry. I just - “

“You were afraid I was going to declare undying love for you and because we are in a group together you couldn’t get away from me,” Hakyeon said flatly.

Ravi lifted his head and finally turned, mouth hanging open a little. 

“Yes. Exactly that.”

Hakyeon turned, giving his eyes one more wipe. “I’m not an idiot, Ravi. You were not my first.” His heart was pounding painfully. “You just hurt my feelings, badly.”

“I am sorry.” Ravi said and he meant it. 

Hakyeon finally looked into Ravi’s eyes. “I miss being friends more than anything. Can we be friends again?” He asked.

Ravi smiled a little and nodded. “Yes, please.” Then his smile faded a little and he inched back slightly. “Just.. friends..”

Hakyeon laughed a little. “Relax, I am seeing someone.” He smiled a little watching Ravi’s expression.

“You are? Who?” He asked. 

Hakyeon stood and bent to pick up his fan. “If we were friends, you would know.” He teased. Then held out his hand to pull Ravi to his feet.

END


End file.
